Battle Tactic
Battle tactics are strategies that could help beginners and a way of dealing from some skirmishes or to hold of an entire wave of generals. Many conquests needs a good tactic for a time-saving victory. Here's a selection of tactics with description. Flanking - Tactic When you flank a unit its morale will drop. Flanking from 2 sides means a decrease of 5 damage. Full Flanking will increase it to minus 10 damage. You can see a grey/dark blue on the unit. Can counter units with high morale but ineffective against buildings. Artillery - Tactic This is the most well known and by far easiest tactic ever. All you have to do is produce waves of Field Artillery or Rocket Artillery, that way anything unexpected (such as a general being used to guard a city) could be easily taken care of. This tactic of course is arguably the best one to use during the 1975 conquest. The only downside is that you need a City with a Level 2 Factory (Pre-1950 Mongolia and the Free French for example won't do the trick). Under this circumstance, you need a different tactic until you capture a Level 2 Factory. It's worth pointing out that this tactic is a slow one if you're a nation lacking resources and/or lacking cities to produce them. Exile - Tactic This literally involves occupying a neutral city or nation due to your mainland is certainly about to be annexed by your enemy (for example Belgium, Denmark & Norway) The Americas First - Tactic This is effective if you're playing as an Asia-Pacific nation (Pre-1950 Japan, China (PRC) and Post-1950 USSR). First you need to take out Canada/Mexico before the United States. The name is depicted by Donald trump's famous inauguration speech. Asia-Pacific First - Tactic This is a tactic when playing some American and Asian nations and as the Soviet Union (Canada, China (PRC), India, Pre-1950 Japan, Mexico, Post-1950 USSR and the US). This tactic is about defeating Asian rivals before focusing on the other continents. Note that this tactic can be extremly time consuming. Europe First - Tactic This is a tactic when playing some American nations or European Powers (Brazil, Canada, Pre-1950 Cuba, Pre-1960 France, Pre-1950 Italy, Mexico, the USSR, Pre-1960 UK and the US). This tactic is about defeating European rivals before focusing on the other continents.' Note that attacking Europe as primary target is troop and time consuming for non-European nations'. Neutral takeover - Tactic This tactic revolves around invading and occupying nearby neutral countries. This tactic will be easier when combined with the Artillery - Tactic. This tactic will also give you more cities and resources. This tactic is also a double-edged sword, while it may give you additional cities and resources, the process of invading takes valuable time and troops. Having an additional land to protect will also be time consuming. Para-Spam - Tactic This tactic is recommended with Japan (Empire) and China (PRC), though it is advisable to atleast have your paratroopers upgraded to Assault Infantry. You can launch paratroopers to hostile Cities. But if there are nearby high cost units, don't do it. Nor if there is a commander, irregardless of what unit he's in (unless it's stats and unit is bad exp. Phibun on assault infantry in 1939) Heavy-Infantry - Tactic This tactic is recommended if the Field Artillery tactic is too expensive or unavailable to produce. With this tactic you should produce any Infantry (Light Infantry to save steel, Motorized Infantry and Commando as the bulk of the army and Assault Infantry as last resort defense or reserve). This also include level 1 Factories, thus including the Armoured Car and Battalion Artillery. Maginot - Tactic This tactic involves building fortresses and land mines in vital lines or cities. Not suitable if the country lacks steel. Micro-Win - Tactic This evolves from taking ports and oil rigs to attacking empty cities from neutral and even allied countries. The amount of units required is quite small as well as the reward, but can change the outcome if you're low on resources and could afford some units to be dispatched. It could also serve as a light expeditionary force flanking the enemy. Please add your ideas of tactic in the comment before putting in this wiki page.